I am Numbah Four
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: slowly the kids next door operatives are going missing ...decomissioned operatives must once again band together to save each other and themselves
1. Chapter 1

**Don'twannabetorn9 here with another codename kid's next door fanfic…. I didn't intend to write this one but me and best friends were watching TV and this commercial for what looks like could be a really cool movie came on. It hasn't aired in theaters yet but the title of the movie just gave me the idea to write the fic.**

**It will take a while because for one it hasn't hit theaters yet but soon will so…I'll go with what I know of the movie so far. The Prologue will be like any prologue short and a message of everything you should know before the story begins. **

**Disclaimer: do not own codename kids next door nor do I own the move I am number four …enjoy **

Prologue:

Five years ago Wallabee Beatles was a part of a global wide organization known as the Kids Next Door.

Five years ago Wallabee Beatles was just the short blond hair boy in the classroom who couldn't add zero plus zero without getting the answer Soda.

Four years ago Wallabee Beatles had four best friends.

Four years ago …Wallabee Beatles thought that the Kids Next Door had defeated their greatest enemy.

Three years ago Wallabee Beatles almost told the girl he loved about his true feelings

Three Years ago Wallabee Beatles turned thirteen.

For the past Two years Wallabee Beatles has been living in Australia with his dad mom and little brother.

For the past Two years Wallabee Beatles has no idea of his former life within the Kids next door.

For the past Two years …one by one Kids Next Door Operatives are slowly disappearing.

One Year Later ….


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey , its me , finally putting up a chapter to this . But I'm pretty sure most of you can understand what happens when school decides it wants to have testing every single day till the end of the school year ! **

Wallabee had lived in Australia for awhile now . He had just started to make friends , in fact one of them had invited him to what was going to be the biggest party of the year .

One of the popular guys was having it on his parents boat ( not that they would know there would be a party ) . Wally was having the time of his life . Practically everyone at his school was there , and everyone admired Wally . But right as the party was at its height his cell phone began to go off .

" umm , mom" Wally said into the phone . " The party's just getting good ".

He clamped his hand over the phone but he could still here her yell . " Wallabee Beatles , You get you're Butt back to the house this instant ! We have something important to discuss you, and no you can not stay for another five minutes , WE want you Home Now !". his mother hung up the phone .

" So much for my weekend " Wally griped . He hurried off the boat and ran as fast as he could back to his house .

His parents had set him and his little brother down on the couch . They told them that they were moving back to Ohio.

" What ! " Wally shouted. " That's why you called me over here . To tell us we're moving ? You could've told me that tomorrow ".

His dad ruffled his hair ." Now , son , we're moving tonight ! ".

" why ?"Wally's little brother asked. He was hardly five , what did he know ?

" because it's just not safe anymore here "Their dad explained. " You use to love it when we lived in Ohio . And it's a great place ! There's cows and corn and nice people . The license plate even says " The Heart of it All" What "All" is , I don't know but I guess we'll have to find out , right sport".

Wally hit himself in the head with the nearest pillow as his dad started rambling on again . " But mom ".

" Now , no buts , my little marsupials " She smiled. " WE already packed your things , quick , get into the car".

Wally got into the back of the car that was crowded with stuff. " This is Crud !"He shouted. _What's not safe about this place !_ _They've lived here before they moved to the united states and we've lived here for two years and nothing bad has happened. Cruddy Adults , they always have to ruin everything ! _

Wally spent most of his time on the trip either napping or playing video games . He was a master at video games , the longest it ever took him to beat any game is about a day . After finishing his last video game , he looked up at the clock . It read 7:58.

" How much cruddy longer till we get there " He asked as the car drove past a couple of cows.

" Not much longer now " His dad said. Wally leaned his back . This could take hours !


	3. Chapter 3

Wally's eyes fluttered opened. _How long was I asleep ?_ He peeked his head out the car door to see his little brother running around in the house's yard. It was and awful little house . There was a pool filled with sand in front of it plus it looked beat up as if no one's lived in there for years !

He opened the car door . He was a bit dizzy from just waking up.

" Come over here , Son " He heard his dad call for him . His mom and dad were standing just outside the house talking to a large set man wearing a blue business suit . It was as if even looking at him would offend him and he would bite your hand off . The Lady next to him to wore a business suit . But she looked a lot more gentler or appeared to be . She seemed of Japanese decent and kept a clip board steady in her hands . .

" Well look who just woke , up " His mother cooed . " This is our older son , Wallabee . He sort of fell asleep on the way over ". Wally walked up to his mom and dad .

" Wally " His dad said . " This is my old boss , Mr. Bossimer Fulbright , but we just called him Mr. Boss for short ". The man straightened his tie .

" Not only that but he's gonna let us re-rent this house " His dad cried. " Can you believe ".

_I don't really know what to say to that _Wally thought . The man left in a hurry after all the papers were sighned but his business partner stayed back for awhile.

She was curious about Wally ." You know what " She smiled. " You're son is about the same age as my older daughter .Perhaps She could help him get better acquainted with going to a new school".

_Great , a cruddy annoying girl who'll giggle and make me bored to death ! _

" You should look for her tomorrow at school" The lady smiled." Her name is Kuki Sanban ." Her cellphone rang in her hands . " I gotta go . Be sure to look for her tomorrow " and with that Mrs. Sanban left .

After a couple hours of unpacking , Wally sat down in front of the couch getting ready to watch TV.

" How come you're staying up so late" His mother asked him. He glanced at the clock . It read 8:30 P.M

" It's only eight "He complained.

His mother shook his head. " You need to get lots of rest . You've got your first day at a new school tomorrow ".

" But Mom ! " He yelled." I'm tired . Can't I skip tomorrow ".

His mother nodded his head. " Sure , that 's fine you can stay home and help clean and fix the house and look after your little brother then clean some more and ".

" Fine ! " Wally shouted. " You win . I'm going to Cruddy school " He trudged back to his room . _While I'm at it might as well meet that cruddy girl tomorrow too !_

The Next day his mother dropped both of her sons off that their new schools . Wally straightened his back and headed in . Their were crowds of kids hanging around outside. They were all off with their own clicks and friends Except one boy , brownish hair , wearing goggles . He was by himself underneath and oak tree working on some mechanical thingy .

He turned his head and a photo snapped.

" What the Crud was that ! " Wally shouted. The photographer let down her camera . She was amazingly beautiful , straight raven black hair down past her elbows and violet eyes . She too was of japenes decent .

" I'm sorry " She held out her hand . " I'm Kuki Sanban " . A couple of kids walked by and waved to her . Everyone seemed to know her .

Wally didn't really want to shake her hand , so he kept his arms to his sides.

" You must Wallabee Beatles " She smiled. " I know because , we hardly ever get any new kids and I pretty much know everyone at the school . Plus my mom told me , that you'd probably start school today , and I should look out for you . ".

_How can someone so pretty talk so Cruddy much . _Wally laughed. " Yeah , I met your mom . She was nice ".

" Are you gonna shake my hand ? " She asked. Her hand was still out there . Wally sighed . He stretched his arm out and shook hers and it was literally one of the best feeling he's ever had but she let go rather quickly .

The school bell rang .

" Well . I gotta go and turn these photos into Fanny " Kuki sighed. " She's a great friend and all but she can go a little over board with her anger issues " She smiled again and skipped off to class.

Wally couldn't help himself but stare after her . A moment later , something hit him the back of his head. He turned around and saw someone in a black shirt quickly run for his homeroom . The boy with the goggles hurried up to Wally.

" You're new here so you might need filled on something" the guy said.

" What " Wally asked. _I thought people avoided new kids ! _

He pointed to the boy that had just smacked Wally's head. " That's Ace . Captain of the football team . Every girl in the school is in love with him . He used to date Kuki , when she was a cheerleader . But she quit cheerleading and dumped him . She told everyone it was really expected of her to date him and that she didn't even like him to begin with , it was just expected of her , being head cheerleader and all. Well He hasn't gotten over it and huh , blond boy that makes Kuki smile , last thing I think he wants to see ".

_Does everyone in this school memorize long speeches ? _Wally thought . " How do you know all this ? " He asked.

" Kuki 's best friend is Abigail Lincoln " The boy told him . " Abby's well , she's " His voice drifted off .

" I'm Wally Beatles " Wally introduced himself . This kid in front of him may appear to be a complete dork but he felt as if he would be his best friend.

" Hoagie Gilligan " The boy replied back . The two hurried off to their homerooms .


End file.
